Jackies New Beginning
by krissytheawesomeone
Summary: This is my first ever written Fan Fiction.. and i plan for it to be a long one. About Jack and his life before and with the Mercer's. Who really kills their mother? Please read and review:
1. Chapter 1

NOTE! OK.. So.. this is my first Fan Fiction I have ever written... so please be nice. Please read and review. This is about one of my favorite movies so i hope I can do it justice.. and Four Brothers is not mine.. i don't own it.. just thought i would let that known to everyone.. so.. :) Here goes the first chapter.

*I don't have Microsoft Word so sorry if anything's spelled wrong.

Jack's POV

Chapter 1.

"It's not that he doesn't know how to do the work, it's just that he doesn't do it." I flinch hearing the words spoken by one of my teachers over the speaker phone.

The house is dark with only one light on coming from the kitchen, but the light shines into the living room. I don't know if I should sit down on the hard light brown wood chair, or backtrack out the door of the one bedroom apartment that i have to call a home for right now. I decide to make the most of what ever happens and take a seat, putting down my backpack, and pulling off my shoes that are about 3 years old and have many different holes.

I feel eyes look me up and down from behind. I turn around and see Mike shaking his head at me. I know I made the wrong decision when i decided stay but it's to late now. He comes over to me and touches my hurt back. The hurt that he cause only last night most on my back and legs, but some on my arms that my black hoodie hides.

"So you thought that you would be smart." His deep voice hits my back like a bullet shooting out of a hunting gun.

I start to shake when i know he's found me out. I did this because I though it would help, and he knows it, but i wont tell him.

"No. I really don't know how." I say and lower my head, wishing i could just disappear. I shake harder and he laughs.

"Yeah, you really do. I wish you would learn that i know everything, and i will find everything out. Don't try to hide things from me." He laughs at my tears and I only shake harder.

"I'm sorry." I say and refuse to look up. I refuse to take the pain, I can't handle this anymore.

"You should be sorry. I think you deserve what you've got coming to you." I sake my head, not really giving him an answer, but instead he pulls me up. His ice gray eyes looking through me not at me, as he leads me down the dark hall into the bed room. He starts to take off his belt and then he closes the door. I sacredly await the death of me.


	2. Hoodie!

Chapter 2

Bobby's POV

"Boys the new kid will be here soon, I need all of you down stairs and ready to make him welcome" Ma yells from down stairs, she's been acting weird different since she heard that she was going to get to take care of another child in the system, this one older, and more of a challenge, but she was happy when she found out. "Bobby I need to talk to you." I smile hearing her voice, because I'm behind her, coming down the stairs, while she's nervously staring at the door.

"Yeah Ma?" I ask looking into her eyes as we walk into the light gray kitchen where a file is sitting on the counter out of the way from her making dinner.

"I want you to be responsible for this one." Her voice strikes me as demanding but I'm more surprised then anything. My eyes go wide and I look at her like she's crazy.

"Ma.. I'm more then 10 years older than him, I've got hockey remember? I'm busy right now." She gives me a surprised look, and I avoid her eyes.

"We ALL know that hockey doesn't start for another month. Honey, I'm over 30 years older than him, I think he would want to talk to someone younger then me, maybe more of your age, of course I'll still be around, but I think it'll be good for you. He's 11 years old, before you say no please give him a change, and see him first." Her voice is soft as I hear Angel and Jerry walk down the stairs. I turn around and see them go to the living room and cut on the T.V. Angel's 17, and Jerry's 21, I'm 26, and Ma, well she wont tell how old she is.

"Just please give him a change before you go away again." She stands with me and we watch both Jerry and Angel sitting on the couch of their home for years now.

"I always do don't I?" I say refurring to how she asked me to do the same thing with Jerry, who came when he was 8, and Angel, who came when he was 7.

"And you do a good job every time." She shakes her head and I walk away pretending that the sappy moment didn't happen. I go into the living room and watch Angel try to get the remote from Jerry, but Angle isn't succeeding. I laugh as ma checks on dinner and comes to the living room to talk to us.

"Ok Boys." She says laughing at Angel's face, but then ignores him and turns her face serious again. "He may take a while to get used to us, and everything. He's had a rough life, been in different homes since he was a baby, Let's try to give him time to get use to us, especially you boys, Bobby, give him a chance." She turns to me and Angel laughs, ma turns back to him. "Like I was saying" she continues when Angel stops laughing. "You boys are all grown, except for Angel, so act your age. Please. Oh and DON'T scare him, hear me?" I've zoned off and stopped listening when she turned on Angel. "BOBBY! Do you hear me?" I nod and Angel gives her a look of hurt.

"I'm grown Mom. I'm 17, I'm a man!" Angel says standing trying to prove his manliness.

"HA!" I laugh at him and mom shakes her head and turns to the window, her motherly powers kicking in.

"I think he's here, ok come on boys." I watch her go to the door and put on a smile waiting. I soon follow after Angel and Jerry who stand at the living room door way.

JACK'S POV

I sit in the dark car waiting for John to say something. John is my social worker, and has been since I was in the system. I look at him, and he can tell I'm not buying his 'this one will be different' act. He's said it many times before and it was the same as before.

"Ok. This one _will_ be different! I promise you. I know I've said that a lot lately but it's the truth this time. I promise you that you'll have no problem here. You'll get along here and maybe she'll end up adopting you." I shake my head. **No one wants an 11 year old, their, I mean we're to old to be adopted. **I breath in deep as I grab my bag at my feet. I feel around for my hoodie, but I cant find it.

"Where's my hoodie?" I ask scared that I cant find it.

"We had to throw it away, it was to badly cut up from what happened. I'm sorry you're going to have to go in there with out one on." He sighs and I see his dark brown hair flown in the light wind from the window. I start to freak out because they'll see what happened 2 days ago, they'll figure out my past, they'll bring it up and won't let it go.

"I NEED my hoodie!" I say through my teeth, and look at him amazed.

"You need to forget about it, because I don't have anything with me, and I'm the one who packed your bags at your old place, you don't have on with you. Now come on, let's go. Their waiting." I breath in deep and open the door of his white car to get out. The wind feels like ice against my bare arms. He gestures me to hurry up and join him on the steps. I shake my head and walk to the door where he has already rang the door bell. The door opens and I am faced with what something that I never see coming.


	3. New home, new rules, new worries

_**Side note!**__**J - I'm usually writing these on paper at school, so if I have updated once in a night, don't blame me.. School is hard as is! BUT do expect for me to have written more than one, and updated it. J Thanks everyone**_

_**Jack's P.O.V **_

_**The first thing I notice about the new house is that the lights are on. That's always a good sign right? The lady who answers the door is much older than I expected. I expected her to be young, and married, but she was neither. I feel pain as John tugs me in with his hand behind my back. It hurts, so I close my eyes tightly, and wince at the pain, but he ignores it. **_

"_**Jack, this is Evelyn. Evelyn will be your new foster parent. Evelyn this is Jack. He's a little shy, but he's a really good kid." Evelyn holds her hand out to me, and with a little hesitation I shake her hand. I wait for the evidence that this will be the same thing I put up with for years. I wait for her hand to squeeze mine hurting the crap out of my hand, but it never comes. I wait for her to dig her long painted fingernails into my soft cold skin, but she never does, and suddenly I feel better about this new placement, but I still can't trust them. They are the enemy for now at least. **_

"_**Jack, I would like you to met my, your family." She looks off to her left and my eyes go to the floor when I feel all eyes on me, I hate getting the attention. "This is my youngest son, not including you, Angel." I look up to see a boy, years older than me, that's what scares me. I look back to the floor and don't return his hand shake. I'm suddenly scared, I told myself I wouldn't do this. Why am I doing this? "This is Jerry, he's my second youngest, he's 21, Angels 17." I don't even bother to look up at this one until I feel John kick me with his leg, he's standing behind me and I look up silently not wanting to be noticed. The first this I notice is how big he is, that's never good for me. If he's older than me that's one thing, but if he's bigger than me, which most are, it's never good. Jerry just nods, and I let out a breath and look down to the floor again. "And this is Bobby, he's 26, my oldest." She smiles at me and a man that's a good foot and half comes over to and shakes my hand. He's mysterious, he has black jet hair, and gray eyes that look through me rather than at me, he has eyes like Mike. Thinking about Mike, I start to shake again and look around the room. What if he's here? What if they all set this up against me, maybe their trying to kill me. I squirm to get out of Bobby's massive grip, I let out groans of distress trying to get away from him. I just need my arm back, why won't he give it back? **_

"_**Why are you so shaky Jackie?" His voice is deep and massive, and he's most definitely a man, a big strong scary man. I tug at my arm a little harder, he's still not given it back. "How about ask for your hand back?" Bobby says and I look up tears in my eyes. I struggle harder only making the situation worse for myself. I'm sorry. **_

"_**Bobby," Mrs. Mercers voice is demanding and Booby let's go of my hand at just the right time and I fall back against the door. Mrs. Mercer shakes her head and smiles trying to pretend that everything will be ok. I sit on the floor bringing my knees to my chest rocking back and forth trying to disappear. **_

"_**I'm sorry." I say and look up at her, tears are streaming down my face and all I can say is "I'm sorry" over and over until Bobby looks at me with his eyes like daggers. **_

"_**Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything." Bobby laughs and offers me a hand to help me get back up. I look up at him with sad eyes and give him my hand, he pulls me up without any force and I'm back on my feet staring at John who's talking to Mrs. Mercer in the kitchen. "If you want to go to him go. We don't care, were just trying to be friendly, you're the one acting all weird." I look down and wish I had my hoodie on. Bobby steps back and lets me get through, I walk to John and hug his waits that I'm only up to. I bury my head in his jacket and he rubs my sandy blond hair. "It's ok." he says and looks to Mrs. Mercer with sorry eyes. "Jack, I know you wont want to do this but can you please take off your shirt and show Mrs. Mercer what happened?" He's right I don't want to do this. I shake my head, but he pleads, and looks at me with a mean look, so unwillingly I do it. I can feel all eyes on me as I take off my short sleeved shirt and hid my face in John the only one in the world that I can trust. I hear them all gasp and I start to cry, John just rubs my hair and kisses my forehead. **_

"_**BOBBY!" I hear Mrs. Mercer yell behind me. "go get me the first aid kit. Fast, I have something I can put on it to heal these cuts right up." I hear Bobby run up the stairs, but he's back in 30 seconds, and I hear Mrs. Mercer go through the kit. "This might sting a little bit Baby." she says to me and I feel something on my back I flinch and hold tighter to John, who hasn't stopped rubbing my head. "This will hear right up, but the bruises will have to heal on their own." She says and steps back. "ok, I'm finished Jackie Boy, it's ok now. Please stop crying." She says to me, I glance at her from the corner of my eye and see her loving face, I don't know what it is about her that makes me want to trust her, but I just cant. **_

"_**Well I have to leave." John says and pries my arms from around him. "Sorry Jack, but we will be in contact don't worry about that." He rubs my head and I look up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, but your going to have to trust me on this one. This is a good family, they'll take good care of you." I don't believe him. Yeah right**_** I think and watch him leave out the door after saying bye to Mrs. Mercer.**

"**Ok boys, dinners almost ready. I hope Sloppy Joes are ok Jack, I didn't know what you liked and the boys were starving." I nod with my eyes down and she goes back to what she's doing. I look up and look around seeing a house that is new to me. It's not like the one's that I've lived in before, it's more open, a more friendly environment. I see Bobby come toward me and I flinch when he gives me a look with those eyes. **

"**I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to take you to see your room." I shrug and he smiles. "I'll take that as a yes then, and I know you can talk. I've heard you. Stop being so quiet, you're going to scare Ma." **

"**Sorry." I say and lower my head, but he just shakes his head and gestures me to come with him. **

"**I'll get your bag, so don't worry about it." I watch him in silence as he picks up my backpack, and starts to head up the stairs. "Follow me." he says and I follow behind him trying not to make a sound, trying not to be noticed. **

**Once up stairs he leads me to a sea blue room that comes complete with a bed, a dresser, a closet and little things all over the room. I stand in the doorway afraid to touch anything, afraid I'll get in trouble. "Well come on, it's your room, you have to come in it." He says and I take a step into the black carpeted room and take a deep breath. "Here, let me help you unpack." He says and I shake my head 'No'. "You don't want me to help you?" He asks, and I shrug, he laughs and unzips my backpack. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He asks and suddenly I back into the corner waiting for him to go crazy on me. He pulls out a stuffed Bare that I've had for a long time. I cant go without it, just like I can't go without my hoodie, but apparently that's not my fault. **

"**Sorry." I say and lower my head again for more than the 2nd**** time tonight. **

"**Kid, come here." Bobby says and I slowly step toward him. He get's down on one knee when I reach him, were exactly eye level when he's down here. "I am not going to hurt you. You're not going to get hurt here, so please stop thinking you are. Stop saying you're sorry too, if you had anything to be sorry about you would already of known. I'm just trying to warn you now that I don't play when it comes to my little brother, or my family in general, got that? I also don't play when it comes to Ma, you know that little old lady down stairs? That's my life, she saved me when I was 8, eight years old and she's been my momma ever since. I'm very protective of my momma, so don't do anything to hurt her. I do believe in punishment, and yes if you deserve it I will punish you, but it's not what your thinking. I promise it's nothing like that. I'll just have you sit down away from everyone for a while to get calmed down, or I'll ground you, but no hitting unless it's a spanking, which is a little pat on the butt. Got that?" I nod taking all this is, learning more about this man I know as Bobby. He hands me the bare and I hug it in my arms while he smiles at me. He finishes helping me unpack and we go down stairs. I still don't know if I can trust him. **

**Mrs. Mercer is still in the kitchen when we walk down the stairs, I stair at her and go to where she's at silently. She turns around and jumps because I startled her. **

"**I'm sorry." I say and Bobby gives me a look.**

"**What did I just get through saying?" He asks under his breath and I look on the ground sad that I made him mad. **

"**Oh Jackie, you didn't do anything. Sorry I just didn't see you. Bobby go get your brothers, dinners finished." She holds out her hand waiting to see if I take it or not. I let her have my hand and she leads me to the hard light brown wooden table that has 5 seats. 4 on each side and one in the beginning. She gets a glass and sets it at every place on the table, the same as the plates, and the napkins. She then gestures me to sit down and I dotn know which one so she points me to the chair closest to the one in the front of the table. I sit down and hear the other boys walk in the kitchen without looking up. They sit down at the table Bobby beside me and Angel in front. I feel so trapped, so scared, so lonely. They don't know what I went through they NEVER will. I start to shake when I think about my past, all the families I've been with, all the pain I've gone through. Bobby glances at me and shakes his head. **

"**Stop thinking about it and you wouldn't shake." He says and Mrs. Mercer turns on him, almost yelling at him.**

"**You wouldn't understand." I say and everyone looks at me, at my life, at my heart. It's like it's all on the table, they can see it all. **

"**You would be surprised." Bobby looks at his mother and sees that he made me uncomfortable. "sorry." he says and shakes his head. Mrs. Mercer places food in everyone's plate, gives everyone a drink, me milk and then sits down herself. She then reaches over to grab my hand I let her take it, but flinch when Bobby grabs for it, but he makes me grab it. Mrs. Mercer prays and then the table is silent. **

"**Ok Jack. Since this is a new home, there will be new rules. They will consist of when you go to bed, how you talk, and what you do. 1. There will be no back talking in my house. Ok? That's not hard to ask for. 2. No drugs in my house period. 3. No alcohol well until your 21. 4. Try your hardest, don't be afraid to speak out. Get use to us Jackie, this is your new home. And 5. You go to bed at 9:30 ok. Your 11 years old, I didn't let any of my boys up after 9:30 when they were 11 and you will be treated no different. There you go, there are my rules and if you don't follow them you will be grounded." I nod and we precede on with dinner. **

**Dinner lasts for 30 mins and then everyone but Angle leaves the table, he's doing dishes. I get up and go to where Bobby is watching T.V and stands up beside him. \**

"**Yes?" he asks, I give him a look. "what do you want Cracker Jack?" I lower my head and sit on the floor. **

"**Well you must be tired Jack. Bobby will you please put him to bed?" Mrs. Mercer asks, Bobby then nods and grabs my hand to lead me upstairs. "good night baby." she says and I follow Bobby up stairs. We go in my room and he gives me a pair of light gray shorts and a long sleeved shirt. I wait until he's outside the door to put them on, and then allow him to come back in. He folds my covers back and allows me to get in, giving me the stuffed bare. He tucks me in softly and then cuts out the light and leaves. I'm left in complete darkness, just thinking for a while. Maybe I'll get use to this after all, maybe John was right, this one could be different. But I'll keep my guard up. **

**Bobbies POV. **

**I walk up the stairs to check on him, trying to forget the image I saw when he was in his shorts. Cuts everywhere on his legs, where jeans can hide them. He didn't let Ma see. I'll tell her when I make sure he's asleep and wont be waking up anytime soon. I open the door to the light room and see Jack asleep in his bed with the lamp on, he's most likely afraid of the dark. I tuck him in again and cut off the light, then go downstairs to where Ma is sitting with Angel 'the man' trying to help him get his homework. **

"**Ma, I think we have a really bad problem." **

**Ok so I hope you liked that.. It took me 2 hours.. HOPE IT WAS LONG ENOUGH! JKJK. I was trying to make it longer anyway. 6pgs over here. YAY! Two hours well spent. Ok well read and review please!J **


End file.
